hetaliafanmadecharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Polish Kingdom of New Leominster
Polish Kingdom of New Leominster (新ミンスターのポーランド王国 Shin minsutā no pōrando ōkoku) is a fanmade character for the anime and webcomic known as Hetalia. Her human name is Edyta Łukasiewicz, Edyta meaning wealthy gift and Łukasiewicz being Poland's last name. However, she was given the pet name of Leominster. She is also sometimes called miernota or pestka by Poland and pypseti or Juokdarys by Lithuania. The character belongs to Buono Tomato. However, the actual micronation does not. Appearance Leominster has shoulder length brown blonde hair between the shades of Lithuania and Poland. She has eyes that seem to be the median of that shade as well. Her skin is somewhat fair. She has an ahoge shaped like the USA. It represents the land she owns in America. Formerly, she would wear old-fashioned clothing worn in the time of the Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth. However, she soon saw that everyone was wearing new fashions. She liked the feel of jeans, and began wearing pants instead of a skirt. Her shirt remains the same. Lots of her clothes are hand-me-downs from Lithuania and Poland. She often is mistaken for a boy with long hair if she isn't in a skirt. Personality If you were to describe Leominster in two words, they'd most likely be "LietPol Extremist." She believes that the Polish-Lithuanian commonwealth should reform. Besides that, however, she has other interests. She is only 11, so she likes childish things. For example, playing games like tag and hopscotch, watching cartoons, candy, etc. She is hot-headed and naive. She does take offense to those who confuse her gender. Often, she startled and annoys people with her loud behavior. Despite this, Leominster can be nice if the atmosphere is organized. Her short temper lead her into diving headfirst into situations, completely ignoring all consequences. She is similar to America with this. She doesn't really get scared by anything. However, in the dark, she needs a nightlight. Relationships Poland When Leominster was a baby, Poland and Lithuania saw her randomly running back and forth through the fields. However, they didn't realize that the little girl they saw was going to be a country. She appeared at Poland's doorstep one day, and he took her in just like you take in a stray dog. The two are close, and Leominster refers to Poland as "matka," meaning mother. She supports him and encourages him towards his goals. Leominster admires Poland, and truly believes that he can do anything. Lithuania When Poland first brought Leominster to meet Lithuania, she asked him if he was dating Poland. Immediately, he became a little uncomfortable, believing that now there were two Polands. However, Leominster loved Lithuania like she loved Poland, and she always will love him. She gave him the pet name "Tetis," meaning father. She began trying to do the household chores for him, but failed miserably. Either way, Lithuania and Leominster are on good terms and consider each other family. Russia Leominster absolutely despises Russia. Her hatred towards him leads her to randomly start lecturing him about how he took Lithuania from Poland. She refuses to recognize him as a country. Russia, however, doesn't mind this. He feels towards her like he feels towards everyone else. ALL WILL BECOME ONE WITH RUSSIA America Leominster and America are on neutral terms. Leominster, however, claims that he needs to do something about Russia. Since Lithuania worked for him, she believes he has good intents. Leominster knows Russia and America aren't exactly close, and wants America to help her return Lithuania to Poland. However, America knows it's not that simple. No matter that, the two are in a way siblings, due to the fact that Leominster claims land in America. Latvia Leominster is technically Latvia's niece. However, she considers him more of a big brother due to the short age gap between their human ages. However, she scares Latvia when she starts yelling at Russia about all sorts of historical and political issues. Estonia Another considered uncle. Leominster sort of annoys Estonia, and can be a bit of a tag-a-long. And though she seems to give him a hard time about being a little nerdy, it's because she is honestly curious why Estonia likes homework and computers. L'Anse Saint Jean Leominster and L'Anse are neutral usually. Leominster finds L'Anse cute, and often asks to braid her hair. This sometimes startles her quite a bit, but she doesn't say no. The two are actually okay friends; Leominster braiding L'Anse's hair sort of brings out a calmer side to her. Based on Canada and America's relations Gay and Lesbian Kingdom of Coral Sea Islands Coral has always thought Leominster a transexual. Like many others, he mistook her for a guy, and found that her claims to be a girl were because she was a guy wishing to be a girl. He immediately took to her defense, still believing she was a guy, but claiming she was as girly as she wished. He developed a small crush on her, but Leominster brushes it off and finds him annoying. When returning from a meeting once, Coral was asking Leominster for her true gender, and she kept saying girl. Despite this, he continued pestering. The bickering continued, until Cuento Fuera interrupted. One day, Leominster will grow boobs and Coral will be freaked. See more: Coral Sea Islands/Leominster Marukaite Chikyuu Because no character is complete without it. Romaji Naa naa Teto KVASS wo kure n? Naa naa Matka naa naa Matka Mukashi ni tabeta Krowki no Ano aji ga wasurerarenai n yo~ Marukaite chikyuu Marukaite chikyuu Marukaite chikyuu Reminsuta da shi~ Tagayashite chikyuu Shuukaku shite chikyuu Kokueki agete chikyuu Reminsuta da shi~ Aa hitofude de Mieru subarashii sekai Tetis wa Matka ni zokushi Nya nya nya~ "Sono komunista Roshia wa jakudesu! Kare wa Matka kara Tetis o bunri~" Marukaite chikyuu Marukaite chikyuu Marukaite chikyuu reminsuta da shi~ En o kaite chikyuu Tetis en o kaite Matka wa, en o Kaku tame ni~ Bulbka o taberu toki Fukaku kangaeye Gyakkyou wa chansu ni kaete Mono ni suru shi~! Kunan no ima wo norikoete Taisetsu na rekishi ga aru n yo Sou da shi Dziadku heiwa ga ichiban Naa dziecko ("Rodzice no tame da shi~") Naa naa Tetis kefir mo kure hen? Naa naa Matka naa naa Matka Mukashi ni tabeta Krowki no Ano aji ga wasurerarenai n yo~ Boku wa otokode wa Nai nda da shi~ ("Ryoshin ni te o furenaide da shi!") En o kaite kazoku Matka to Tetis Kazoku Taisetsu na kazuko Kimitachi da shi~ Karera issho ni ita Onaji uchinonaka de Toji bakku shitai Sore wa koheide wanai! Aa sekaijuu ni Nemuru shiawase no reshipi Rodzice no koto maji de korekara mo Tayori ni suru shi~ English Hey hey Teto,won't you, like, gimme some Kvass? Hey hey Matka, hey hey Matka The Krowki I ate so long ago, I totally can't forget that taste~ Draw a circle, there's the earth! Draw a circle, there's the earth! Draw a circle, there's the earth! 'Cuz I'm Leominster~ Cultivate the earth, Harvest the earth, Providing for the nation, the earth 'Cuz I'm Leominster~ Ah, a splendid world That can be seen with a paintbrush, Tetis belongs to Matka! * Meow, meow, meow!* "I hate that komunista jerk Russia! He separated Matka from Tetis, ya know~" Draw a circle, there's the earth! Draw a circle, there's the earth! Draw a circle, there's the earth! 'Cuz I'm Leominster~ Draw a circle, there's the Earth Draw a circle Tetis. Draw a circle Matka, Drawing our Earth! When I eat the sweet bulbka And scour my mind in thought. I take a Chance and turn the tables, I'll do something~! Getting over a harsh present, There is an important history Totally right Dziaku, peace is the best Hey dzieko ("For my Rodzice*, y'know~") Hey hey Tetis, won'cha gimme some kefir? Hey hey Matka, hey hey Matka The Krowki I ate so long ago, I can't, like, forget that taste~ People keep getting my gender wrong! I am a girl!~ ("Don't touch my parents!") Draw a circle, family! Tetis and Matka An important, family Love you guys above all~ they were in the same house before, Like, living together~ I want those days back for them! It ain't fair, ya know~! Ah, a sleeping Recipe Of joy in the world, I'll seriously be counting on On my parents now on ~ *Matka = Poland Tetis = Lithuania *Her national animal is the cat *Rodzice is Polish for parents Trivia * Her birthday corresponds with the day she declared independence in 2010. * She gets ahead of herself, often daydreaming and believing she is a real country. * She dislikes communism, and doesn't recognize any communistic countries. * She will get into fights against bigger and more powerful countries, even though they do not recognize her and she does little military damage. Quotes * "Why should I care about 'recognition?' Santos recognizes me!" * "Kopac! Take that, you Komunista!" * "Hey! Come here! I'm in a war with you, fight me!" * "I'm… a kobieta…" * "Bla bla bla, I ain't scared of no komunista!" Category: Female Characters Category: Micronations Category: Europe Category: Slavic Category: Micronation Category: Poland Category: America Category: United States Category: Unrecognized countries Category: Eastern Europe Category: Characters Category: original characters Category: Original character Category: Hetalia Category: Female Category: Appearance Category: Personality Category: Relationships Category: Lithuania Category: Russia Category:Country Category: Marukaite Chikyuu Category:Buono Tomato Category:Microtalia Category:OC Category:Hetalia axis powers aph oc original character fan asean asian asia laos dao lekkraci drid kham personification